


Dazzling

by Aweebwrites



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: You've been watching Jay...





	Dazzling

You sighed dreamily as you watched Jay talk on about everything under the sun. His blue eyes were always so bright and animated as he was when he talks about whatever makes him excited. Not to mention his cute freckles. You could trace constellations among them with your eyes. You heard him pause to giggle and you melt even more. He was such a dork and you loved him so much. He smiles as he looks at you then flushed as he glanced away.

“Come on, don’t look at me like that…” He says as his cheeks reddened.

“Why wouldn’t I look at my boyfriend like the beautiful ray of starlight he is?” You say, reaching across to brush your hand against his cheek and he blushed harder, fiddling with the edge of his Starfarer t-shirt.

“S’ unfair.” He mumbled out, pouting.

“What’s unfair dazzling?” You asked, tilting his face towards you and he somehow flushed deeper.

That put a fond smile on your face. You had the most adorable boyfriend ever.

“Nothin’” He mumbled, looking away from you but not pulling away from your hand on his cheek.

“Come on Jaybird, tell me what’s on your mind. You know I love hearing you talk.” You urged and he fiddled a little more before meeting your eyes again.

“… How comes when I call you nicknames, it doesn’t affect you?” He asked with a small frown.

“Of course they do bluebelle!” You smile at him then pulled him into your lap.

He went willingly but he was still embarrassed by it whenever you do this. He likes it even more though. He likes when you pamper him but he wouldn’t willingly say it out loud. You knew that though.

“Everything you do gets to me. Your big beautiful eyes, your cute freckles, your adorable pouts…” You pecked his lips lightly at that. “I love when you call me babe. It makes me wanna hold you down and kiss you all over!” You grin as you tickled his sides, making him laugh and squirm in your lap.

“N-noah! Stap! Stap! Hahaha!” He laughed aloud and you laughed with him then let your fingers up, allowing him to catch his breath. “I love yah bluebird.” You whispered, pressing your forehead against his.

He flushed but smiled, reaching up to cup your cheek.

“I love you too.”


End file.
